Many of today's products sold in liquid form, such as liquid hand soap, are contained in disposable containers or reservoir cartridges which incorporate a pump assembly. Typically, the pump assembly includes a movable element which when moved dispenses a quantity of liquid soap from the container. The reservoir cartridges are generally fitted within a permanent housing which includes a movable actuator assembly which engages and moves the movable element to dispense the fluid. This has been found to be both a convenient and economical means of fluid supply and dispensation. Since the reservoir cartridges are replaced once the fluid supply is exhausted, it is desirable to manufacture the reservoir cartridges and their pump assemblies so as to make their manufacture and replacement as easy as possible.
Known pump assemblies typically suffer the disadvantage in that they are not adapted to generate or dispense solid particulate material.